


1948. Живые.

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pra-Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: это продолжение вот к этому драбблу http://archiveofourown.org/works/9479789





	

О том, что Баки размораживают именно сегодня, Стив узнает из разговора техников, которые позвали его на примерку нового боевого костюма. 

— То есть как — сегодня? — ледяным тоном спрашивает Стив. Мужчина и женщина поднимают головы, и у них обоих на лицах появляется очень виноватое выражение. Они пускаются, было, в сбивчивые и неловкие пояснения, но Стив не слушает. Он выдергивает иголки, держащие ткань по фигуре, спрыгивает с табурета, отчего чуть не трескается пол, и бежит к лаборатории так быстро, как только может.

За дверями целое столпотворение. Полковник Филлипс, Пегги, Говард, сотрудники СНР, несколько врачей, ученых, лаборанты, а также толпа людей, которых Стив видит впервые в жизни. 

Когда дверь открывается, все поворачиваются к нему, и в наступившей тишине отчетливо слышится шипение нагревающейся камеры. 

Говард объяснял, как будет проходить процесс, пока Стив таскался к камере, чаще, чем на работу — утром и вечером, и в обед, когда получалось. Только вот Говард говорил, что до разморозки еще как до Луны — они не учли все риски и не проработали все возможности. И он обещал обязательно позвать Стива. 

Стив сжимает руки в кулаки и быстро пересекает помещение, становясь рядом с камерой (которую, к слову, окружили трое вооруженных автоматами бойцов). По краям помещения он замечает еще десяток. 

Если Стив что и начал понимать за время работы с СНР, так это то, что боятся они не его, как боевую единицу, а того, что он может выкинуть в любой момент. Стив не признает секретности и мнимых жертв во имя всеобщего блага, не верит в необходимость лжи и увиливаний. И может в любой момент послать к черту все годы их работы.

— Если вы не хотите в ближайшее время получить огромный скандал в прессе, то сейчас же покинете это помещение.

— Капитан Роджерс, — начинает один из чиновников, — мистер Барнс может иметь неоценимые сведения о наших противниках, или, того хуже, может работать на них и уничтожить Резерв изнутри. Вы просто недооцениваете все риски.

— Это вы их переоцениваете, — Стив напрягается, потому что шипение камеры прекращается. — Если Баки что-то и знает, то он сам решит, делиться с вами или нет. А за то, что он не является вражеским агентом, я могу поручиться своей жизнью. У вас минута, чтобы покинуть помещение. Оставшиеся здесь будут оценены мной как враги, подлежащие немедленной ликвидации.

В толпе раздается чей-то шепот «он не шутит», и, кто поспешно, а кто очень нехотя, все начинают уходить. Стив не поворачивается к камере, пока в лаборатории не остаются только знакомые врачи, лаборанты и Говард. 

Стив смотрит на него, разочарованно и обещающе, ловит ответный слегка виноватый взгляд, и поворачивается к камере. 

Баки широко открытыми глазами смотрит на Стива сквозь прозрачное стекло, а по лицу его текут слезы. Губы шевелятся, что-то едва слышно шепча — Стив не может уловить даже своим обостренным слухом. 

Он открывает замки — давно успел их изучить, затем освобождает Баки от ремней, удерживавших его в вертикальном положении, и подхватывает ослабевшее тело на руки. 

С волос Баки капает вода, он весь влажный и холодный. Стив благодарно кивает медику, протянувшему плед и указавшему на широкий диван в глубине лаборатории. 

Баки дрожит в его руках, худой, плачущий, такой родной. У Стива трясутся губы, а руки так и чешутся поубивать всех, кто сделал с Баки такое. 

Стив опускается со своей ношей на диван, укутывает Баки в плед и прижимает к себе. На них направляют тепловентилятор и подают стакан с соломинкой — теплое молоко для Баки. 

Баки отпивает совсем немного и взглядом просит убрать. Едва Стив избавляется от стакана, Баки подается ближе, прижимаясь плотнее.

— Ты пришел за мной, — очень тихо и сипло говорит Баки. — Ты снова...

Он умолкает, шумно вдыхая воздух, и закашливается, и Стив опять тянется к стакану, чтобы напоить Баки. 

— Я думал, что ты мертв, — выдавливает Стив, убирая стакан. Баки с усталым вздохом устраивается головой на его плече. Он слабо улыбается, разглядывая Стива. 

Стиву не очень удобно держать его так близко и при этом смотреть в глаза, но он не хочет терять контакта с глазами Баки, когда будет признаваться в своем самом постыдном поступке. Ведь если бы у него получилось, Баки никто бы не спас. Баки так и остался бы в руках врагов, и неизвестно, чем завершилась бы его жизнь, какие страдания ему пришлось бы перенести.

— Я попытался покончить с собой, после того, как ты упал.

Этого не знает никто, кроме Говарда. Поэтому на периферии слышится пораженный вздох, и за ним — тихий шепот Говарда о контрактах и конфиденциальности. 

Баки растерянно моргает. И неожиданно жестко выдает хриплым голосом:

— Так я все-таки умер от того экспериментального аппарата?

— Что? — Стив теряется. — Нет. Баки, нет. Ты жив. И я жив. Мы нашли базу, где тебя держали, но я зачищал другое крыло, а потому не знал, что нашли тебя. Узнал только через несколько дней... Хотя все равно прошло уже несколько месяцев с того дня. Боялись тебя... вытаскивать. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так.

— Стив, — Баки, похоже, не может контролировать движения, его руки дергаются в объятиях пледа, но высвободиться у него не получается, и вскоре он затихает. Только в его глазах Стив различает странные чувства.

— Я очень хочу врезать тебе сейчас.

— Врежешь, обязательно, — Стив слабо виновато улыбается, чувствуя вину и облегчение, — когда поправишься.

— Значит, уже завтра, — Баки кивает. — Готовься.

Он прикрывает глаза и снова приникает к плечу Стива, щекотно дыша в шею. 

— Я рад, что ты выжил, сопляк.

— Придурок.

Стив не может сдержать слез, пряча лицо во влажных волосах Баки.


End file.
